Martyr
by Racoon Stew
Summary: While wandering the desert, Link has a dream that challenges not only his way of life, but his faith as well. The wisdom of the wise is suddenly proven foolish, and his whole life comes crashing down around him, revealing the truth in a blaze of glory.


I haven't written something like this in about, hmm…was it three or four years? Oh well, that's irrelevant. I was only ten or eleven when I wrote my first thing, and maybe twelve when I started another. I am now almost fifteen and, out of sheer boredom, have decided to write something else. I know I'm gonna hate myself for this, but whatever. I have no idea where this is going, or if it's even gonna be finished. I don't even know what the first chapter is gonna be about, I'm just gonna wing it. Please be light with your reviews.

I'm only gonna say this once, I don't own anything. Except any original characters you may see. I own them. Oh, and if this takes place in a town or country or wilderness you've never seen, I own that to. Actually, the only things I don't own are the Zelda characters and towns and places, and right now I'm not even sure how many will show up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Chapter 0 (the totally improvised, completely unplanned chapter)

_All around him was white. 'I must be blind,' he thought, until he saw Him. A thin, dusty-looking _

_man, wearing a white cloak. The stranger reached his hand out. Link knew what he was going to ask before _

_he opened his mouth._

"_Why are you hiding from me?"_

Link woke suddenly. He'd been having the same dream for weeks, and each time woke up feeling a strange

combination of shame and joy. He grunted, pulled himself to his feet, and set off into the morning light to

find breakfast.

As he searched the hot, dusty plain, he wondered at the man from his dream. He was thin, almost scrawny,

yet had emitted an aura of seemingly limitless power. Link had been unable to see his face clearly, except

for his eyes. They had seemed so gentle…

As he thought this he brought his sword down on the head of a rattler. They had become increasingly

common, and while they didn't provide much meat, they were edible if you knew how to cook them.

He'd been wandering this desert for a long time, and his body showed it. His clothes were dusty, his skin

was tanned and leathery, and his hair was bleached almost pure white. On top of this, he thought he might

be going mad, a feeling enforced over the last few weeks by his strange recurring dream.

He found his way back to his camp and his horse, whom he stroked while he began to prepare his meal. His

eyes scanned the western horizon where the peaks of mountains had begun to appear. He'd been warned of

those mountains in the last town he'd visited five days before. They were home to a cult of savages, who

had denied the gods in order to worship a single deity.

He finished cooking the serpent, and ate it. He grimaced at the tough, dry taste. He washed it down with a

gulp of water from his skin, and packed up and set off.

He was going to the mountains. He did not know why, except that_ (the dream-man wanted it)_ he felt drawn

to them, giving him all the more reason to question his sanity.

As he traveled into the heat of the day, he couldn't help feeling a sense beginning, as though a new

adventure was about to start…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End Chapter 0

Wow, this really STINKS!! Pretty short, but I ran out of ideas. So, as I was writing, I began to come up with an idea that I'm pretty sure no one has ever used. It's kinda weird, but I think pretty original. My only fear with this is it might be considered blasphemy… You'll see soon enough. Sorry for the cliche beginning.

No clue when I'll update, sometime over the next week. Maybe I'll see you then, and maybe I won't. Hopefully if you do come back, the next chapter won't be quite so poorly written. Now that I've gotten some kind of idea as to what I'm doing the words won't seem quite so scarce. In the coming chapters, Link is going to find out what his dream means, meet these "savages," and discover a secret, not only about his world, but about his faith. Hope to see you there!

21/4/07


End file.
